


Things Luke Will Never Find Out

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Luke is a cinnamon roll, M/M, han talks about luke's smile, pure 1-am exhaustion induced fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Han really loves Luke's smile and thinks Luke doesn't already know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Luke Will Never Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really short, I didn't want a lot of dialogue in this and wanted to just have mostly thoughts and descriptions since I always go way overboard with dialogue and ignore detail smh

There were a lot of things about Luke that Han loved. How he was just the perfect height for Han to use his head as an armrest, how he constantly got annoyed whenever Han did that, how his eyes would light up when looking at something he loved (this mostly happened when he saw Han, but of course Han didn’t notice), his smile - oh, god, his smile. His smile could end wars, bring peace to the entire galaxy. His smile just gave you this feeling, of absolute pureness and happiness and light and comfort. His smile felt like home, even if you didn’t know where exactly that was. And when one of his smiles was directed towards you, it was as if you had received the greatest honor possible. Personally, it made Han feel like he could conquer the entire galaxy.  
But of course, he could never let Luke know this. It was Han’s most heavily-guarded secret - or so he thought. Long ago he had made the decision that he wouldn’t ever let Luke find out how his smiles made him feel.  
It was just another thing on the list of things Luke could never find out. Which, incidentally, was almost an exact replica of the list of things Han miserably failed to hide from Luke.  
The only thing making these lists any different is that Luke was completely clueless when it came to one thing - Han Solo was completely, hopelessly in love with Luke Skywalker.  
Then came the day that the lists of things Luke could never find out and the list of things Han miserably failed to hide from Luke became identical. It was just like any other day had been lately - Han had been awake for hours, while the younger had just woken up.  
Yawning softly, Luke wandered through the hallway of the Falcon until he reached wherever it was Han happened to be that day. On this particular day, it happened to be the kitchen - a small room, but big enough for the two. (Well, three - can’t forget Chewie.)  
“Morning, kid,” Han called out in greeting, sitting at the rather small table.  
“Mmhrnng,” Luke mumbled, apparently attempting to reply while still in a sleepy daze.  
“Well, someone’s tired. You sleep well, kid?”  
Luke yawned once more, and Han took that as a response.  
Their morning went on as usual, and eventually Luke’s drowsiness wore off, clearing a path for his usual happiness.  
It was his first real smile that day that hit Han like a ton of bricks. (In a good way, though. If that can even be a good thing.) It was the first time Han noticed Luke’s eyes sparkling while looking at him. The sparkle that meant Luke saw something he truly loved. And suddenly Han was hit with that feeling again. That feeling he always got when Luke smiled that amazing smile of his.  
And it was the first time Han smiled back and didn’t care if Luke saw the sparkle in his eyes as well, because he loved Luke and was finally ready for him to know this one secret.  
If only he knew that meant Luke finally knew everything he was never supposed to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure I was awake while writing this but sometimes you just get an idea and roll with it am i right  
> Aaaaaanyways thanks for reading, I hope you liked my first attempt at a skysolo fic, sorry if there are any mistakes, I was writing from like 1 am to 4 am and probably messed up a lot and i'm just going to post this before i realize i hate part of/most of/all of it


End file.
